


ведьмина помощь

by Lunodia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble Collection, Female Harry Potter, Gen, Non-Chronological, Psychological Drama, Witches
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunodia/pseuds/Lunodia
Summary: Они замечают только, что Ведьма излишне бледная, а смотрит как-то осуждающе из-под стёкол совершенно обычных (ничуть не колдовских) очков, отчего глаза её становятся неестественно зелёными. У неё приятный хрипловатый голос и покрытые мозолями тонкие пальцы.Ведьма помогает и магия тут ни при чём.// или о волшебниках, словах на букву "с", искусстве и помощи //au!история - Дорея Поттер в квм
Kudos: 16





	1. Из любви к искусству // джен // Стивен Стрэндж, Дорея Поттер, упоминается Кристин Палмер

**Author's Note:**

> Дорея Поттер, леди и джентельмены  
> я не хотела, оно само, простите дуру грешную

Он учится магическим искусствам уже больше года, а поэтому отлично умеет пускать пыль в глаза, находить проблемы и зарабатывать новые травмы. Между прочим, они не были очень серьезными — Кристин приходилось зашивать его всего несколько раз, если не считать того случая, когда он дрался со съехавшими помощниками Кецилия.

Если говорить начистоту, то он почти всегда дрался с чокнутыми искусствоведами, у которых мозги набекрень, единственное отличие — в тот, первый раз, у них был один учитель. А так всегда разные сумасшедшие, которым делать больше нечего, как реальность уничтожать. Господи, как же он устал, вот кто бы знал.

— Не сомневаюсь, сэр, — веселящийся женский голос — слишком громкий — раздался где-то над ухом. Он определил милый британский акцент и заметил, что дама смешно и едва слышно растягивала гласные, словно какая-то аристократка из сериала вроде «Аббатства Даунтон», которым всё восхищались медсёстры и врачи женского пола. Хотя, наверное, и среди мужчин идиотов нашлось немало. Доктор тут же себя одёрнул — не о том сейчас думает. Он истекает кровью на брусчатке какой-то маленькой площади в Лондоне, Кристин придется снова его латать, а с глаз неизвестной дамы нужно скрыться как можно скорее.

— Не так быстро, сэр, — фыркнула дама и он мельком увидел вьющиеся тёмные волосы, что полностью закрывали лицо. Кажется, она хотела помочь ему подняться.  
Он попытался вежливо дать знать назойливой прохожей, что ему некогда разводить так любимые англичанами долгие беседы:  
— Я должен откланяться, мэм, мне нужно в больницу.  
Женщина, впрочем, ничуть не смутилась и наконец-то придумала, как помочь ему подняться, сжав при этом платок на рваной ране на левом боку. Она закинула его руку себе на шею и, как ни в чём не бывало, пошла к милым одинаковым домам, не переставая болтать:  
— Уже заметила, сэр, но, при всём уважении, ближайший госпиталь в двадцати минутах отсюда и вы туда просто не дойдете.  
А ещё на дворе темно — только-только начинает виднеться свет и его попросту не пустят в больницу, но этого сердобольная женщина решила не упоминать. Стивен поморщился: боль пульсировала в боку и ему очень хотелось спать, но звонкий чужой голос не позволял этого сделать.

— Вы, сэр, не спите, вам держаться нужно. Мой дом близко, мы сейчас туда подойдём и я вас подлатаю. Не бойтесь, я уже врачевала и все пациенты живы и здоровы, некоторые даже успели жениться.  
Мозг отказывается нормально работать, поэтому доктор Стивен Стрэндж лишь тупо повторяет:  
— Дом?

Дама радуется непонятно чему и кивает, говоря:  
— Вы — молодец, сэр, очень умный.  
Стивен слабо передвигает ногами, пытаясь подняться по ступенькам к дверям какого-то совершенно обычного лондонского дома, и не понимает, с чего она так решила — нашла его раненого почти в центре Лондона в двадцать минут пятого. Ума у него явно не достаёт.

Женщина дергает странного вида ручку — у него всё перед глазами плывет, так что он не понимает, что это — и продолжает расспрашивать:  
— А вы, кстати, кем будете, сэр?  
«Мастером мистических искусств», хочется сказать ему, но у него ещё мозги не до конца атрофировались, и он бросает мрачное и короткое:  
— Стивен Стрэндж, искусствовед.  
Дама почему-то смеется и явно веселится, отвечая:  
— А я тогда искусствоведьма. Дорея, кстати.  
После этого он теряет сознание.

* * *

Просыпается он от того, что тот же милый женский голос громко скандалит где-то неподалеку. В ответ слышится чей-то визг и крики, которые, впрочем, вскоре затихают после странного грохота. Стивен пытается подняться, но появившаяся вновь дама мягко укладывает его назад на старый облезлый диван. Чужие холодные пальцы едва дотрагиваются до кожи, но у него не получается не вздрогнуть.

Пытаясь отвлечься, Стрэндж рассматривает обстановку и замечает, что дом, с улицы довольно обычный и даже типичный, больше похож на декорации дешевого готического фильма, где из шкафов должны выскакивать живые скелеты. Дама — Дорея, кажется — громко хихикает и он отвлекается от созерцания громоздких уродливых подсвечников, залитых воском, и выцветших обоев.

— Да, знаю, интерьер тот ещё. Так и не смогла уговорить бабушку сделать ремонт. А сейчас и некогда его делать, так что, думаю, оставлю всё как есть, для антуража.

Он беззастенчиво разглядывает хохочущую женщину, которой на вид едва ли больше тридцати, но седеющие виски немного её старят. Она похожа на героиню старого кино, где-то из пятидесятых: точно такое же темное длинное платье, прическа в стиле молодой королевы и чёрные длинные перчатки на выцветшем велюре подлокотника кресла.

— Вам не следует пока вставать, сэр, но, если вы спешите, то где-то через полчаса будете в состоянии подняться и добраться до дома, — наконец замечает женщина, а Стивен думает лишь о том, что нужно её как-то отблагодарить — она прекрасно справилась с работой, бок почти не болит, да и шрама не видно.  
Собственно, тут он и завис, как старенький виндовс виста.  
Дорея, наблюдая за его замешательством, лишь громче засмеялась и махнула кому-то за его спиной. Он не успел увидеть того человека, и поэтому снова повернулся к даме, заметив у неё в руках свою мантию и плащ левитации.

Собравшись с духом, он уже пытается начать оправдываться, как дама снова его перебивает:  
— Не утруждайте себя, мистер Стрэндж, все мы имеем право хранить свои секреты. Лучше задайте вопросы, которые хотели, я даже на них отвечу — у меня сегодня необычайно хорошее настроение.  
— Кто вы, мэм? — всё-таки спрашивает он.  
— Говорю же: Дорея, искусствоведьма.

В голове Стивена Стрэнджа будто что-то щелкает и он вдруг осознает абсолютно всё.  
— Так вы тоже…  
— Мастер мистических искусств? Нет, я предпочитаю менее пафосные названия. Обычное ведьма подойдет. Когда люди на меня злятся, они чаще называют меня колдуньей, но мне больше всего нравится волшебница. Что-то ещё?

Доктор Стрэндж встряхивает головой и снова спрашивает:  
— Вы тоже учились у мастеров?  
— Нет, я предпочитаю другие методы, да и у нас принято обучаться с детства, но, тем не менее, я знаю о существовании вашего, так сказать, учебного заведения. Должна сказать, сэр, что я даже немного восхищена вами — за столь короткое время вы достигли необычайных высот и колдуете уже почти на уровне волшебника своего возраста.

С одной стороны её слова немного потешили его самолюбие, но с другой — он никак не мог понять, были ли они завуалированным оскорблением или похвалой. Решив посчитать за последнее, Стивен всё же поблагодарил ведьму.  
Та явно веселилась и милостиво ответила на несколько других вопросов.

Когда он может наконец кое-как подняться, то пытается одеться и, по возможности, никак не задеть всё ещё саднящий бок. Дорея демонстративно открывает том Диккенса и пьет ароматный чай. Он делает себе заметку, что в качестве подарка можно отправить хороший сорт чайных листьев, кажется, британцы на этом напитке немного помешаны.

Он уже открыл портал, напоследок кивнув ведьме, что спасла его, и, не дождавшись никакой реакции, сделал шаг назад, домой — в Нью-Йорк, как понял, что забыл спросил самое важное.  
— И, пожалуй, последний вопрос, — негромко сказал он, поворачиваясь. Дорея отрывает взгляд от книги и удивленно вскидывает брови. — Зачем вы мне помогли?  
— Считайте, что из любви к искусству, — подмигивает дама и исчезает.


	2. Бывшие и русские // джен, юмор // Наташа Романофф, Дорея Поттер, упоминается Фьюри и Гуся

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> присутствует нецензурная лексика  
> ничего не имею против Челябинска

Ноющая боль в области ключицы не прекращается, во рту появляется стойкий металлический привкус, а на пальцах чувствуется что-то вязкое и неприятное. Дорея не хочет открывать глаза — лучше ещё поспать немножко. Хотя лучше всего, конечно, закрыть глаза и тихо сдохнуть. Но, как настоящая англичанка, она пересиливает себя и свои тайные желания — только морщится и заявляет о том, что очнулась, громким, протяжным и болезненным стоном.

Лучше б умерла сразу, вот честное слово, а не так мучилась.

Солнечный свет бьет по глазам, отчего сразу хочется их закрыть, свернуться калачиком у себя дома около камина, выпить чашку хорошего глинтвейна по рецепту Кричера и выспаться. В смысле, нормально поспать часиков так семь или восемь, как взрослый человек, которому нужен здоровый отдых, а не как сумасшедшая ведьма, которая выделяет на это два три часа максимум.

Дура она, вот кто.

Когда глаза привыкают к свету, а мозг соглашается немного поработать перед смертью, она понимает, что дела очень плохи. Под ключицей у Дореи пуля, крови она потеряла прилично, те три ребра, что дали трещину на прошлой неделе, всё-таки не выдержали таких издевательств над организмом и сломались. Она едет на заднем сидении крутой машины, которую не очень хочется запачкать кровью. А водитель — кто-то с яркими рыжими кудряшками.

— Блять, скажи, что это не ты, Романова, — цедит Дорея сквозь зубы. — Я этого не переживу.  
— Не выражайся, — хмыкнула русская и сильнее надавила на педаль газа.  
— Переобщалась с Капитаном Хорошее воспитание? У меня оно тоже было, но потом я пошла в школу и начала работать на Щ.И.Т. И куда всё делось? — всё продолжает болтать ведьма, понимая, что терять снова сознание категорически нельзя.  
— Ты же помнишь, что сарказм тебе не к лицу?

— Я помню, что успешно скрывала от тебя свою личность и лицо больше десяти лет — и вот, держите, — хмуро отрезала женщина, сильнее поморщившись — от резких движений боль прокатилась по всему телу. — Один единственный раз я появилась без маски и без костюма, потому что банально не успела переодеться — Фьюри был слишком настойчив. И умудрилась попасть под пулю. И увидеть тебя, мать твою.  
— Тогда зачем ты меня прикрыла, Ведьма? Ты меня спасла, — её голос был абсолютно нейтральным, а лицо не выражало ни беспокойства, ни радости. «Гребаные советские шпионы», — фыркнула Дорея.  
— И уже об этом жалею. Оставь меня тут, Романова, дай домой пойду.

— Ты в таком состоянии разве что на тот свет пойдешь, — мрачно прокомментировала Наташа, в ответ услышав лишь сиплый гортанный смех, отчего шпионка сжала руль чуть сильнее, чем требуется, и слишком резко дернула его в сторону.  
— Поверь мне, у меня там много знакомых. Наконец, с родителями увижусь, расскажу последние новости, — женщина попыталась поднять руку, чтобы вытереть пот со лба, но не смогла пошевелиться. — И давай полегче, не угробь нас обоих. Мне позвать сюда капитана Роджерса для лекции о безопасном вождении?

Шпионка хмыкнула, чуть приподняв в улыбке уголок губ:  
— Чтобы ещё и он узнал о твоей личности?  
— Туше, Романова, туше.

Дорея лишь глубоко вздохнула и задумалась о том, как она дошла до жизни такой — истекает кровью в чужой машине в каком-то маленьком провинциальном городке в центральной Европе в компании сумасшедшей русской шпионки. Тьфу.  
— Никогда не понимала твоей нелюбви к русским, — заметила Наташа, немного сбавляя скорость.  
Ведьма застонала:  
— Ненавижу ситуации, когда я думаю вслух.  
— Ты так почти всегда делаешь.  
— Именно.  
— Ты сегодня пострадала, но как только мы доберемся к месту встречи, тебя осмотрят врачи.  
— Романова, пойми, главная потеря дня не в этом, а в сломанной шпильке. Я отдала за эти туфли три тысячи фунтов, пойми мою боль.  
Шпионка чуть приподняла уголки губ в кривой улыбке.

Несколько минут они провели в тишине и Дорея было уже решила, что снова потерять сознание не так плохо, как кажется.  
— И всё же?  
— Что?  
— Почему ты так не любишь русских? — снова спросила Наташа, посмотрев на неё в зеркале заднего вида.  
— Дорогая, я англичанка, я никого не люблю.  
— Но причина же есть, — резонно заметила та.  
— Тебе в хронологическом порядке или алфавитном? — хохотнула Дорея, сдувая о лба прядку волос.  
Пауза продлилась секунды три.  
— Мне три самые важные.

Дорея попыталась кивнуть, но лишь спровоцировала новый приступ боли. Выдохнула сквозь зубы:  
— О, ну, дело в том, что у этих причин седьмой и восьмой уровень секретности, а у тебя только шестой уровень доступа. Фьюри меня прикопает на моем же заднем дворе, если я проболтаюсь.  
— Меня уже интригует эта ситуация, — широко улыбнулась Наташа. — Ты ведь понимаешь, что только бросаешь вызов одному из лучших шпионов нашей организации?  
— Ну, от скромности ты не умрешь, это точно, — голос Дореи стал более хриплым, чем обычно, отчего скорость автомобиля всё-таки превысила санкционированную государством норму. — И если тебя это успокоит, то там была мафия, русская рулетка, ящик виски и два моих двинутых бывших.  
— Они были русскими? — с ходу спросила рыжая.  
— Нет, но засыпала я в Иллинойсе, а проснулась на лавочке в этом, как его, где метеорит упал.  
— Челябинске? — Наташа чуть нахмурилась, обдумывая.  
— Да хоть Хреябенске, не суть, Романова.  
— А что, — начала было Наташа, но была бесцеремонно перебита:  
— Я уже и так в шаге от гибели от рученек Фьюри. В последний раз он обещал оставить меня вместе со своим котом, а это страшная тварюга.

Дорея скривилась, явно вспоминая эту самую «тварюгу».  
— Это тот, который…  
— Цыц, Романова, а то я и тебя сдам. Не нарывайся.

Кажется, они уже подъезжали к месту назначения, а значит, скоро ей предоставят квалифицированную помощь и можно будет закрыть глаза, куда сейчас будто песка насыпали. Дорея облизывает пересохшие губы и тяжко вздыхает.

— Один из твоих бывших был русским? — вновь спросила Романова.  
— Один из моих бывших был делом десятого уровня.  
— А второй?  
— А о втором нет документов, потому что одиннадцатый уровень решили не создавать.  
— Я ведь думала, что это у меня сумасшедшая личная жизнь.  
— Не тебе одной, Романова, везёт на феерических мудаков. Кстати, о них. Раз уж пошла такая пьянка, то может ты расскажешь мне, что именно случилось в Будапеште? Я тебе даже поклясться могу, что никому не передам информацию.

В ответ громко захохотали.


	3. Совершенно секретно // джен // Джемма Симмонс, Фил Коулсон, Дорея Поттер

Кто скрывался под кодовым именем «Ведьма» в Щ.И.Т.е знали разве что директор Фьюри, да агент Хилл. Ну, наверное, Коулсон тоже и такие легенды шпионажа, как Наташа Романофф или Клинт Бартон. Да и то — не факт.

У Джеммы Симмонс было довольно странное хобби — изучать биографии известных агентов, преимущественно британцев. Из-за этого она иногда излишне ярко реагировала на некоторые события — вроде «это держала в своих руках Пегги Картер» или «я только что спорила с Викторией Хэнд» — непозволительная вольность для агента.

Или вот. Она, Джемма Симмонс, даже не оперативник, держит в своих руках личное дело самой Ведьмы. Да, конечно, там нет ни фотографии, ни каких-то описаний или реального имени этой агентки — всё-таки совсем как в сказке не может быть, у неё недостаточно высокий уровень доступа.

— Но помните, Джемма, это единственный экземпляр, с ним ничего не должно случиться, — заметил Коулсон.  
— Кстати, об этом, сэр. Почему о ней нет данных на электронных носителях, почему нет копий?  
— Ходят слухи, что такими были условия контракта. Но фактов я не знаю.

Джемма осторожно открывает папку. Фотография отсутствует, а половина строчек расплывается. Директор Коулсон упоминал об этом — какое-то заклинание, использованное Ведьмой.

**Ранее — дело «0-8-4»**

**Досье агента Щ.И.Т.а**

  
**Кодовое имя** : Ведьма  
 **Полное имя** : засекречено

 **Последний известный адрес** : дом на площади, Годрикова Впадина, Англия  
 **Текущий адрес:** засекречено  
 **Статус** : жива, действует

 **Гражданство** : Объединенное Королевство  
 **Национальность** : англичанка  
 **Место рождения** : госпиталь XXX, Лондон, Англия  
 **Расовая принадлежность** : европеоидная

XXXX: засекречено  
XXXX: засекречено

 **Языки** : английский, немецкий, французский, испанский; возможное владение русским, итальянским и норвежским (информация не подтверждена)  
 **Звание** : агент 7 уровня

XXXX: засекречено  
XXXX: засекречено  
XXXX: засекречено

 **Особые приметы** : шрам в виде молнии на лбу, шрам от пулевого ранения под ключицей, шрам от пулевого ранения на бедре, шрам от ножевого ранения в области печени, татуировка в виде созвездия Большого Пса на уровне сердца.

 **Семья** : засекречено, текущий статус — мертвы

 **Образование** : засекречено  
засекречено  
Академия Щ.И.Т.а (годы учёбы засекречены)

 **Предыдущая работа** : неизвестна  
 **Текущая работа** : агент Щ.И.Т.а  
неизвестна

 **Квалификация агента** : полностью оправдывает кодовое имя, владеет несколькими техниками гипноза, телекинезом, телепатией, а также способна использовать отдельные техники, активируемые кодовыми словами — «заклинаниями» — для убийства или обезвреживания противника. Имеет хорошую физическую подготовку, в ближнем бое может выстоять против агента Романофф. Владеет несколькими видами огнестрельного и холодного оружия. Способна создавать нужные ей предметы из других, даже если у тех, до «превращения» не было похожей структуры.

**Агент может выполнять операции, специализирующиеся на шпионаже, устранении конкретных объектов, эвакуации гражданских и раненых агентов.**

**_Дальнейшая информация засекречена._ **

Громкий стук каблуков разнесся по коридору, а следом за этим двери распахиваются и в помещение входит куратор их текущей операции — агент Фокстрот. Она встряхивает головой, отчего её короткие светлые волосы ещё больше растрепываются. Джемма никак не может уловить никакой черточки её лица — всё будто плывет перед глазами. А может это от того, что она долго читала досье.

— Вы закончили, агент Симмонс? Я привезла вам образцы тканей и крови Ведьмы для анализа и дальнейших инструкций. Результат требуется как можно скорее.


	4. Друг семьи // джен, намек на гет // Тони Старк, Наташа Романофф, Дорея Поттер, упоминается Мэттью Мэрдок

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> снова что-то очень странное
> 
> у драббла вскоре появится логическое продолжение. здесь так же есть несколько отсылок к будущим драбблам  
> автор вертит фактами как хочет, вы были предупреждены  
> насколько я разобралась в таймлайне, то защитники случились перед гражданкой. третьего сезона сорвиголовы нет
> 
> где-то после финала гражданки  
> я очень не люблю этот фильм из-за драки двух идиотов - я люблю их обоих слишком сильно, чтобы позволить этому пройти вот так
> 
> я так поняла, что пятница - всегда вместе с Тони, а значит должна быть и на базе
> 
> и да, в видео Дорея брюнетка - это её природный цвет, но именно в этот временной промежуток она покрашена в блондинку, где-то так: https://i.pinimg.com/564x/b0/c8/f8/b0c8f84f289d2501dc123adf7b7ee17a.jpg

— Надо было всё-таки послушать Фьюри и пойти промыть вам мозги, да и того чудика из криокамеры забрать. Но нет же, я решила прислушаться к словам самих членов инициативы и дать им самим разобраться, так сказать по-семейному. И почему я не догадалась? — раздраженный женский голос эхом раздался в пустом помещении, отчего Тони с Роуди синхронно повернулись.

У Тони стойкое ощущение дежавю — какой-то разговор уже начинался из слов «надо было послушать Фьюри», а этот глубокий голос с едва различимым британским акцентом кажется ему неуловимо знакомым. В помещение буквально врывается женщина, еле уловимым движением — он почему-то может поклясться, что этот жест привычен ему — взлохмачивая свои короткие светлые волосы. За спиной у неё меркнут черные всполохи и Тони часто моргает — он снова не спал ночью из-за чудовищной боли, и глаза, кажется, отказываются работать.

Может, это одна из тех агенток, что общались с ним?

— Я просила тебя не ввязываться раньше времени, ведь им нужно было выпустить пар и обсудить все разногласия, — мрачно выдала Романофф, даже не поздоровавшись, продолжая копаться в своем телефоне. Неуловимо знакомая женщина лишь насмешливо хмыкает (откуда он вообще знает её интонации и умеет распознавать её эмоции?) и едко замечает:  
— Долго репетировала перед зеркалом? Тоже мне, выпустили пар, разнесли аэропорт, базу Гидры, сделали одного человека инвалидом, а ещё четырех отправили в тюрьму. Размах почти как у рождественского ужина моей бабушки, только крови поменьше, да песни посовременнее.

Наташа даже бровью не ведет — чертовы русские шпионы — и не обращает никакого внимания ни на кого из находящихся в комнате. Если незнакомая дама этому очень рада, судя по её взвинченному состоянию, то Старк этого терпеть не намерен.

В конце концов, Наташа ведь предала их, с чего это она решила заявиться, когда банкет уже был закончен?

— Романофф, серьезно? — Тони Старк удивленно вскинул бровь, подумав, что проблемы стоит решать по мере их поступления. — Даже здороваться не спешит.

Наташа отрывается от телефона буквально на секунду и хмуро ему кивает, а потом снова возвращается к экрану гаджета.

— Романова, пожалуйста, притворись воспитанной девочкой, — шипит её спутница, одергивая ткань платья времен молодости кэпа, а потом угрюмо добавляет — я говорю тебе, что он жив.

Русская хмурится ещё больше и наконец прячет телефон.

— Фогги уверен, что мертв. Погиб в том здании на Манхэттене. По официальным данным его похоронили через три дня в пустом гробу, потому что завалы так и не смогли разобрать.  
— Дурак твой Фогги. И ты дура. _Я_ говорю, что наш дорогой _друг семьи_ жив, а это значит, что он _не_ мертв. Поняла меня, Романова? Так что всё, собралась, у нас сейчас другие проблемы. И можешь сказать Фогги, что он мне тоже нужен.

Несмотря на то, что Тони уже искренне удивлен тому факту, что грубоватая дама ещё жива, а Наташа её не убила каким-то изощренным способом, он удивляется ещё больше, когда шпионка, мстительница и агентка только спокойно кивает и как-то дaже расслабляется. Она сразу же вытаскивает телефон и начинает строчить кому-то сообщение.

— Ну, с этим разобрались, — вдруг жизнерадостно заявляет дама, отчего Тони вздрагивает и косится на Роуди — тот делает то же самое.  
— А вы, простите, кто? — первым решает подать голос его друг. Тони пока не знает рад ли он этому факту.  
— О, я старый друг семьи. Можете звать меня Мари.*  
— Такой же друг как неизвестный господин, о котором вы упоминали? — продолжает Роуди, не позволяя Старку даже слова вставить.

Женщина неожиданно хохочет.

— Нет, тот _друг_ — совершенно другого ранга.  
Тони кажется или у Наташи краснеют скулы? Определенно стоит больше спать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Полное имя Дореи — Дорея Розмари Поттер, оттого она может использовать такой псевдоним.


	5. Счастливого белого Рождества! // джен, психология // Дорея Поттер, Мэттью Мэрдок, упоминаются Джим Блэк, Фогги Нельсон и Наташа Романова

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 200Х  
> вот такая зарисовка получилась  
> Счастливого Рождества!

— Безбашенные вы всё-таки люди, — негромкий женский голос раздался прямо за спиной, отчего он вскочил на ноги, прикидывая возможно ли сейчас спрыгнуть с крыши без катастрофического вреда своему здоровью.

Хватит уже того, что он — слепой.

— Полегче, мистер янки, я не из тех, кто побежит спасать сумасшедшего от верной гибели, — сквозила насмешка в чужом голосе. Что-то больно кольнуло в груди — события последних дней заставляли его остро реагировать на, казалось бы, обычное отношение к слепому.

Ничего не ответив, Мэттью собрался было уйти как можно незаметнее отсюда, чтобы найти новое тихое место, где его уже никто бы не потревожил. Хотелось всё обдумать и наконец-то смириться. Легче бы не было, но, может, не становилось бы хуже с каждым днем, каждой минутой и каждой прожитой секундой.

— Вы сидите-сидите, занимайтесь чем занимались и дальше, — почему-то эти слова успокоили его и заставили снова поудобнее расположиться на краю крыши, слушая чужое хриплое дыхание и вечерний Нью-Йорк, — не переживайте, сэр, я просто посижу рядышком.

Незнакомка обладала едва различимым британским акцентом, говорила быстро и четко, кажется, не желая пустословить. Наверное, ей около тридцати — достаточно, чтобы звучать устало, но в то же время оптимистично.

— Только вы с высотки не прыгайте, сэр, я боюсь, что ещё одной смерти попросту не переживу сегодня, — его передернуло от этой обреченности и абсолютной безразличности. Может, неизвестная дама работает в больнице? Или в 911? Где ещё можно устать от того, что постоянно свидетельствуешь смерти?

Вокруг снова воцаряется тишина — насколько это возможно для его родного города. Здесь повсеместно слышно чьи-то громкие перепалки, раздраженно сигналят возмущенные водители дорогих автомобилей, что снова попали в пробку, и завывает рождественские песенки очередной бездомный, прося пять центов.  
Мэттью Мэрдок любит слушать такую тишину.

— А вы сюда пришли просто посидеть или с какой-то определенной целью? — вдруг разрушает то хрупкое равновесие незнакомка. — Я-то почему интересуюсь, вдруг вас надо сейчас отговаривать от необдуманного поступка, а я сижу, прохлаждаюсь.

Мэттью Мэрдок громко, хрипло и так надрывно смеется, что, кажется, сейчас начнёт плакать — хоть это и не принято, хоть он не плакал, даже когда потерял зрение и родного отца. Женщина, наверное, это понимает и поэтому кладет свою удивительно легкую ладошку ему на передплечье и едва ощутимо сжимает в знак поддержки.

Чужие руки теплые — что удивительно, учитывая погодные условия — мозолистые, но мягкие и, кажется, такие же, как и у Таши. Эту мысль он гонит прочь сразу же, пытаясь закрыться от неё на всё засовы: он помнит, так часто в мультиках делали (это единственное, что, кажется, врезалось в память и не исчезло за столько лет слепоты).

Она молчит, не говорит этих стереотипых и ни черта не помогающих «всё будет хорошо», «всё наладится» и «не стоит так убиваться». И за это он её, кажется, уважает. Или как называется, когда человек тебе ещё не то, чтобы нравился, но уже кажется хорошим?

— Спасибо, мэм, — кивает, пытаясь таким обращом выразить всё то, что хочется сказать, да не получается.  
В ответ молчат — ему от этого спокойно.

Холодный ветер взбирается ему под потрепанный, несколько раз латанный пиджак (никак не может купить нового) и тонкую рубашку (явно не то, что стоит носить зимой), разгульно танцует танго у него на коже — Мэттью становится всё холодней, такими темпами и заболеть можно, а лекаства нынче стоят половину его скудной зарплаты. Дома его, наверное, здорово… Ах да. Никто больше Мэтта не ждёт. Какая жалость.

— Вы знаете, сэр, — несмело начинает дама, а после начинает говорить громче, будто нашла наконец-то в себе силы выговориться, — видел бы мой брат, что я сейчас вот так — в одном только свитере и глупой юбке, без шарфа-шапки и теплого пальто, разгуливаю по городу, сижу на крыше заброшенного дома и разговариваю с незнакомцем, то наверняка всыпал бы по самое не хочу.

Мэттью не отвечает — он только слушает.  
Как незнакомка хватает ртом воздух после каждой сказанной фразы, как давится словом «брат», будто оно отбирает у неё всё дыхание, как надрывно молчит и как говорит — таким сиплым и полумертвым (так бывает у простуженных, или курящих, или тех, кто очень долго плакал).

Она выдавливает из себя очередное:  
— Да, хорошо, что не видит.

Вот так они и сидят — два незнакомца на крыше заброшенного дома в городе, что, по классике жанра, никогда не спит. Вечерний шум дополняет эту идиллию, становится последним штрихом картины уличного художника, что тот её продаст за гроши, только бы выжить.

Его последнее время вдохновляет на философские изречение.  
(Она бы посмеялась)

— А что у вас случилось-то, сэр, что вы только в пиджаке сидите? Тоже нету брата, чтобы прочесть полуторачасовую лекцию о вреде для здоровья прогулок по зимнему городу раздетым? — вопрос похож на камень, что его мальчишки бросают в озеро — он расплескивает воду кругом и рушит штиль, что только-только воцарился.  
— Брата нет, мэм. Есть почти брат. Но он уже, кажется, отчаялся.

Незнакомка молчит — так же всегда замолкает Фогги, когда знает что сказать, но понимает, что толку от этого — никакого. Точно так же как от замечаний о вреде для здоровья прогулок по Нью-Йорку в минус один без пальто и шарфа.

— Это он зря, конечно, — устало выдает женщина и Мэрдок хохочет. Просто потому, что хочется, потому что смешно и грустно, потому что на душе так паршиве, что только и остается, что хохотать. Незнакомка колеблется буквально секунд десять и подхватывает его смех.

Смеется она страшно, как-то удручающе грустно и вскоре замолкает. Мэрдок говорит достаточно громко, чтоб она услышала:  
— Иногда, мэм, только и остается, что отчаиваться. Со временем к этому привыкаешь.  
— К тому, что остается только отчаяние или к отчаиванию? — в чужом голосе появляется нотка интереса — так родители реагируют на какие-то философско-депрессивные изречения своих чад.  
— Наверное, и к тому и к другому, — выдыхает он и слышит непонятное хмыканье: то ли недоверчивое, то ли усталое.  
— Так одна моя знакомая говорит всегда, — замечает незнакомка. — Грустная она женщина, да ещё и так устала от всей этой хрени, что сил нет.

Мэттью хохочет — слишком громко и бесстыдно, как говорится, и сквозь выступившие на глазах слёзы говорит:  
— Не пристало так говорить в переддень Рождества.  
— Сэр, вы что, католик? — звучит насмешливое.  
— Да, мэм, — он говорит с такой интонацией, будто сейчас сидит на исповеди и признается во всех смертных грехах святому отцу. Женщина замечает это и после секундного раздумья говорит — и в этих её словах британский акцент становится более заметным.  
— Это хорошо. Иногда только это и спасает, сэр.

Мэттью не знает, что ответить. Вы совершенно правы? Или что иногда и это не спасает? Или что бывают ситуации, из которых спасение в принципе не предусмтрено, там другие заводские настройки. Молчание затягивается, он решается говорить то, что думает. В конце-то концов это не адвокатская практика, здесь можно обойтись и без вранья:  
— Не могу поспорить. Только я устал, как вы выразились, от этой хрени вокруг и стал каким-то плохим католиком.

В чужом голосе слышится веселье:  
— А так не бывает.  
— Разве? — снова и снова улыбается.  
— Ты либо католик, либо не католик, — охотно поясняет она. — Плохих и хороших нету.  
Кажется, так говорили в многих умных книжках, что их ему читали когда-то.  
— Это вы сейчас о католиках?  
— А это я в общем и целом, сэр.

Ответить ему снова нечем. На секунду Мэттью Мэрдок задумывается, что, может, незнакомка с милым британским акцентом в действительности права. Крыть, в общем-то нечем, поэтому он только кивает.

— Интересная позиция.  
— Да уж, интереснее некуда.

Мало с кем удобно сидеть в тишине. Тем более когда ты слепой и тогда люди не знают, чем себя занять, кроме как таращиться на неряшливо сегодня одетого Мэттью Мэрдока — беднягу, слепца и католика. Господи, он настолько жалкий, что даже описать самого себя нормально не в силах.

Он, наверное, хмурится, а незнакомка, похоже, принимает это на свой счёт.

— Я, наверное, уже пойду. Да и вам не следует засиживаться тут ещё дольше, холоднее становиться.

Мэттью улыбается и кивает, а затем поворачивает голову к тому месту, где только что слышался голос. Женщина, наверное, сейчас тоже кривит губы в неловкой улыбке — ему кажется, что иначе она не умеет. Теплые ладошки находят его руку и сжимают в коротком жесте. Он едва ощутимо дотрагивается холодными пальцами к чужим мозолям и шепчет «спасибо».

Короткий стук каблуков разбивает воцарившуюся идиллию и незнакомка уходит всё дальше и дальше от него. Мэрдок вновь поворачивается мертвыми глазами к невидимым ему ярким вывескам и сквозящей фальши в чужих песнях.

— Я — Мари, кстати, — слышится из-за спины. — Можете считать, что я вот, в честь праздников заделалась личным психологом для каждого страждущего. Счастливого белого Рождества, мистер Мэрдок!

Мэттью резко поворачивается, хотя, казалось бы, что толку — он всё равно ничего не видит. Спрашивает у нью-йоркской тишины, откуда незнакомка знала его имя. В ответ слышит только очередной джингл белз откуда-то снизу. Нет ни гула чужих шагов, ни чьего-то ещё дыхания.

Мэттью запрокинул голову назад, смотря невидящими глазами на свет первой звезды, что её только-только зажгли.

— Что же, _Мари, которая помогает в Рождество_ , — короткий хриплый смешок вырвался из горла. — Спасибо.


	6. О феях-крёстных // ангст // Ванда Максимофф, Дорея, упоминаются Наташа и Пьетро

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> что-то вроде обложки к драбблу https://sun9-52.userapi.com/c206828/v206828714/14e4f7/tGuIyDhoJ0w.jpg

— С первого раза ни у кого ничего не получается. Это нужно понять и, пожалуй, принять, девочка, — глубокий женский голос (чересчур мягкий и понимающий), сквозящий незнакомым акцентом, снова (в который раз) слышится позади неё. Будь здесь Пьетро, он бы вспомнил о старых мультиках, демоне и ангеле на плечах главного героя и быстрой незамысловатой мелодии на фоне. Будь здесь Пьетро, он…

Да, будь здесь Пьетро.

Его нет, вот уже почти три месяца как нет. Соковия лежит в руинах, а Ванда… Ванды тоже больше нет, есть только Алая Ведьма — мутант и член команды Мстителей. Как же глупо звучит-то, Господи.

— Нельзя так убиваться, ребёнок, — ах да, слишком добрая незнакомка, тень которой иногда можно уловить в отражениях, а голос поет тихие соковийские колыбельные (с ужасающим акцентом, но это, кажется, такая глупость)

Она появилась за её плечами через три дня после смерти Пьетро. Ванда тогда снова чувствовала себя десятилетней девочкой, только в этот раз она действительно оказалась одна против целого мира. А тут она — женщина, смотрящая на неё большими ярко-зелеными глазами, приподнимющая уголки губ в такой горькой и ободряющей улыбке — появилась и зачастила на превосходном английском что-то успокаивающее, медленно переходя на соковийский и, в конце-концов, позволяя разрыдаться у неё на плече.

— Кто вы такая? — голос у Ванды ломается, она давит очередной всхлып в зародыше и смотрит на чужое холёное лицо и иссиня-чёрные короткие волосы. Только теперь замечает аккуратные очки и едва заметную полоску шрама на лбу — странной формы и оттого очень хорошо запоминающегося.

Женщина смотрит на неё так, будто понимает всё-всё. Качает головой в ответ и почти шелестит:

— Будем считать, что я твоя фея-крёстная.

Ванда хохочет — истерически, неправильно, так, как может хохотать только человек, потерявший всё и не получивший ничего взамен.

— Неважная из вас вышла фея-крёстная.  
— Хочешь сказать — хреновая, — почти улыбаются в ответ.  
— Может и хочу.

Они молчат — тишина неуютная, давящая, почти убивающая. У неё руки трясутся и женщина, опустившаяся на колени рядом, сжимает их своими ладонями. Те — удивительно — покрыты мозолями и шрамами. Ванде кажется, что дама скорее английская аристократка чем обычная рабочая, потому этот факт даже ошеломляет.

— Потом не полегчает.

Фраза — короткая, сухая и жёсткая — разбивает тишину в один миг. Похоже на звук падения любимой маминой вазы — мгновенно и оглушительно громко. Ванда непонимающе хмурится — точнее пытается, всё-то она понимает. Да только откуда этой странной женщине знать как каждый миг что-то внутри обрывается и почти падает с грохотом, никому, кроме неё самой, не слышимым.

— Они говорят тебе, что полегчает со временем, что не будет так больно, — говорит уверенно, даже утвердительно, будто точно знает, что твердили — капитан Роджерс, агент Бартон или кто-то ещё. — Так вот, легче не будет. Эта боль теперь всегда с собой, так что единственный выход — научиться её использовать во благо.

Ванда молчит несколько минут и всё же спрашивает:  
— А вы научились?  
— А я в процессе, — измученно улыбается в ответ.

Так что Ванда учится — обращает всё своё горе в колдовство, сосредотачивает на кончиках пальцев, смотрит в темнеющую зелень глаз феи-крёстной — и, кажется, даже живет. С перебоями, истериками и постоянным желанием лечь и никогда больше не просыпаться.

Но держится, ведь за плечами всегда есть её неважная и неправильная фея-крёстная.

Которая не одевала её на бал, не создавала хрустальные туфельки или карету из тыквы, не вернула брата и не сделала её самой прекрасной. Самой могущественной и смертоносной — да, а вот прекрасной — нет. Зато у её личной феи есть настоящая волшебная палочка, прекрасный голос и знание дюжины соковийских колыбельных. Зато её фея-крёстная только угрюмо кивает в знак приветствия агенту Романофф и, не дожидаясь ответа, поворачивается обратно к ней, Ванде.

Фея-крёстная у неё неправильная, да только бывают ли другие у ведьм?

— У тебя всё получится, — она смотрит на своё отражение и сталкивается со взглядом чужих чересчур добрых и понимающих глаз. — Просто нужно не останавливаться.

Ванда бледно улыбается. Она вскидывает руки к верху и позволяет ярко-красным всполохам пробежаться по пальцам, взмахивает ими — и перед ней возникает щит. Пожалуй да, практика позволит довести умение до идеала.

Фея-крёстная — скорее ведьма, да и с Богом она связана разве что только крестиком на цепочке — собирается уже уйти в чернильную мглу, от которой сковозит изменениями реальности (Ванда уже почти научилась их распознавать), как её останавливают вопросы, глупо брошенные вслед.

— Почему никому нельзя знать о том, что вы приходите ко мне и помогаете? Почему мисс Романофф никому не сказала о том, что видела вас? Вы ей что-то внушили? Как-то убедили.

Смех — тихий и переливчастый, немного (капельку) сумасшедший и почти добрый — кажется единственным ответом. Потом ведьма поворачивается к ней и стремительно приближается, поднимая руку и едва ощутимо касаясь кончиками пальцев её щеки.

— Ну, девочка, это как раз просто, — она успокаивающе гладит Ванду по волосам — жест мягкий и до боли непривычен. — Первое правило ведьминского клуба — никому не рассказывать о ведьминском клубе.


	7. Околдованные // джен // логическое продолжение к другу семьи

Наташа говорит, что она ведьма. Вот эта женщина, вихрем ворвавшаяся в его (их всех) жизнь, с порога начав причинять добро и справедливость, сыпя саркастическими комментариями и бросая через слово «черт побери», «черт возьми» и «тысяча чертей» — ведьма из старых никогда им не читаных сказок.

Он не то, чтобы сильно удивляется, он знает о существовании мутантов, суперсолдатов и поэтому не спотыкается на месте от слова «ведьма». У Тони в груди ядерный реактор, а дрался он вместе с инопланетянином по правую руку, да вот только выбор слов его немножко (очень) интересует.

Тони вскидывает брови в почти удивленном жесте, потому что кто-кто, а Романофф не должна была верить в такое, не после всего, что с ней — и с ними всеми — случилось. Она не может на полном серьезе называть кого-то по глупому прозвищу. Наташа должна была сказать — она как Ванда, как Локи, как какой-то ему не известный мелкий герой.

О Локи они в принципе не вспоминают — он бросает пробный камень и женщина смотрит на него, прищурившись, секунд тридцать, чтобы после мотнуть головой и сказать что-то вроде «о нем сейчас не беспокойтесь».

О Ванде они говорят только тогда, когда незнакомка начинает рассказ о психическом состоянии команды кэпа. Мысль не читается между строк — она буквально неоновым светом возгорается в речи: девчонку со сверхспособностями замыкать в закрытом изолированом пространстве нельзя, это, черт возьми, плохая идея.

Тони хочет сказать — так ведь Ванда точно такая же «ведьма», но давится словами и ничего не говорит, потому что это как-то неправильно. Ванда — девчонка, обиженная и нестабильная, со сверхспособностями, но ещё не ведьма.

Вот эта дама в старомодном платье, с отчетливым британским акцентом и какой-то указкой в руке — кажется колдуньей, и это слово ложится на её спрятанные под стеклами очков глаза и едва загорелые руки почти идеально. Больше того, Тони поклястся готов всем, что ему дорого — ему уже говорили, что она ведьма, он уже сомневался в этом и что-то случилось и он отбросил все сомнения.

Тони колдунью, кажется, _знает_ , вот только откуда и почему он об этом ни черта не помнит?

Роуди смотрит на него почти удивленно и очень обеспокоенно, потому что Тони молчит слишком долго, а это для него необычно, он справляется со стрессом говоря, говоря, говоря. Женщина мажет по них взглядом и неуловимым движением непонятной указки — в мыслях появляется почти дурацкое «волшебная палочка» — заставляет его переключиться на другую тему и забыть, что он, ведьму, кажется, знает.

Проблемы тем делом уже не только обсуждаются, но и почти решаются. Тони хочет пошутить что-то о необходимости заказать чашку чая, потому что иначе у британцев мозги не работают, но останавливает себя, потому что это глупо и ему — откуда только это знание? — за это светит неприятный гул в голове и удар током.

Незнакомка зло цокает языком и мотает головой, позволяя коротким прядям ещё больше растрепаться.

— Здесь требуется существенная медицинская помощь, но провернуть это нужно неофициально, иначе меня правительство загрызет.  
— Чье? — почти интересуется Наташа, будто этот вопрос — дежурный, и она знает, что ответа на него не дождется, но всё ещё продолжает задавать.  
— Да чье угодно, — фыркает «ведьма» и вокруг неё вспыхивают искры. Тони моргает и ожесточенно переносицу. — Или ты думаешь, что меня в правительстве любят? Там четыре моих бывших занимают должности разной степени важности и готовы душу продать, чтобы увидеть меня за решеткой.

Наташа кивает, совершенно не удивившись.

— На ваше счастье, у меня есть друг — да, Романова, представь себе, у меня есть друзья и они не ты — с медицинским образованием и он готов заняться вашими проблемами и исцелить от всех бед.

Вот это уже застает Романофф врасплох — она едва заметно вскидывает брови.

— Допустим, он мне должен. Очень сильно должен. В любом случае у него нет ни единого шанса отвертеться, — женщина закатывает глаза, явно этим высказывает всё, что думает о текущей ситуации и своем друге. На это Романофф кивает, успокоенная.

— Он прибудет часа через два, потому что в правительстве везде бюрократия и добиться порт-ключа раньше у него не получается, — выдает «ведьма» и, будто отвечая на незаданный никем вопрос, продолжает: — А так как я перемещаться он не умеет, потому что я этому училась не в школе, а у одного симпатичного китайца.

Она рассказывает дальше — что доктор их осмотрит и назначит лечение и всё придет в норму, потому что «волшебники и не такое лечат». Тони понимает, что он — гений, миллиардер, плейбой и филлантроп — уже ничего в этом мире не понимает.

Романофф продолжает её расспрашивать: что с ними не так было и влияли ли на них извне, чтобы спровоцировать ссору и закончилось бы всё так кроваво, если бы «ведьма» и вправду вмешалась раньше, послушав Фьюри.

Та отвечает коротко и по делу: что да, влияние было (Тони отказывается воспринимать в серьез фразу о «модифицированных заклятьях»), что да, ссора в любом случае бы случилась, ибо проблема давным-давно стояла ребром. Но признает, что, не ослушайся она приказа, трагедии можно было бы избежать.

Наташа мельком смотрит на них с Роуди и Тони становится не по себе. В который раз за последнее время он чувствует себя не в своей тарелке.

— И что нам делать? — голос его звучит уверено, потому что почему-то этой женщине верить хочется. Больше того, почему-то он это делает.

Ведьма удивленно вскидывает тонкие аккуратные брови и хмыкает.

— Вам? Ничего. Сидите, ждите доктора и выполняйте все его указания, потому что Тео у нас человек страшный, может разозлиться. А мне предстоит ещё вытянуть из тюрьмы других героев, пока они все там с ума не посходили. Ну и найти кэпа до того, как очередная гениальная идея придет в его голову.

Тони не знает как реагировать. Может, его и вправду околдовали.


End file.
